


stay a while (why bother?)

by fell_reincarnation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Yaku Morisuke, i hate yaku morisuke. i hate him so much, kuroo DOES love yaku it's just yaku's insecurities yelling at him, oh my god my back hurts so much, why is yaku so emotionally constipated, yaku DOES love kuroo he is just a little fucking WIMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_reincarnation/pseuds/fell_reincarnation
Summary: stay with me a while longerso i learnwhy;why bother?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 28





	stay a while (why bother?)

**Author's Note:**

> manu i hope u like it my back rlly hurts /lh

your arms enwraps my figure,

guides stray hairs away from my eyes,

i wish to stay like this forever;

limbs entangled,

sunlight streaming in,

with you by my side   
(and only you)

gentle lips caress my cheeks,

_ ‘no, i dont want to get up’ _ _   
_ _ ‘yes, you have to’ _

fine, but only for you

(but that thought is only for me)

a simple kiss lifts me out bed,

(i wonder if youre a witch)

even when my legs refuse to work,

even when my eyelids still feel heavy,

even when the light is unbearable.

(i dont know why)

your side is cold,

youve been up for a while,

(stop overworking)

sleep with me for a while more.

shaking your head no,   
(stop reading my mind)

soft laughter escapes from me.

_ ‘stay with me’ _

(stop shaking your head no)

staring down at your favorite mug,   
(why wont you drink your coffee?)

you stifle a laugh,

_ ‘youre hard to wake up’ _

(only with you)

_ ‘too bad’ _

youre my favorite,

(but i’d never admit it)

even if it means;

that i’ll tremble and shake

and stare at the floor

and let tears sting at my eyes

while you stare straight at me

(are you mad?)   
(or am i insane?)

_ ‘im sorry’ _ _   
_ i dont know what for

(but i think you know either way)

why care for the man who never wakes up?

why slip your hands underneat his shirt in 

the mornings and tell him those three

words that made him cry each time?

why bother with him?

(stop loving me)

i think youre pretending.

(i know youre not)

your fangs bare at me.   
(no theyre not)

i wish youd leave.   
(no i dont)

stop kissing me,   
(please dont)

and stop lying,   
(no you arent)

i am not yours.   
(yes i am)

you slip your hand under my shirt,

whisper;

_ ‘i love you’ _

and i cant stand anymore.

(please leave me,

for i dont know why you bother anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @ catboyrobin  
> please feel free to yell abt kuroyaku with me!


End file.
